joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Wonder Woman (Outlier Edition)
Base= |-|Goddess of Peace= |-|Creation Energies= Summary Wonder Woman is an Amazon warrior princess and one of the most powerful superheroes in the DC Universe. The daughter of Hippolyta, she was given power by the Gods to fight against evil in all its forms. Although she was raised entirely by women on the island of Themyscira, she was sent as an ambassador to the Man's World, spreading their idealistic message of strength and love. Wonder Woman fights crime and acts as a positive role model for women everywhere. Her equipment includes the Lasso of Truth, magic gauntlets, and an invisible jet. In the secret identity she has adopted to become closer to humanity, she is Diana Prince, a government agent for the Department of Metahuman Affairs. Wonder Woman is also a founding member of the Justice League of America. She has also been a member of the Star Sapphire Corps and the Sinestro Corps. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''4-A '''to at least '''3-B, likely High 2-A, possibly 1-A to High 1-A, likely Higher Name: '''Wonder Woman, Diana of Themyscira, Diana Prince '''Origin: '''DC Comics '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Amazon, Ambassador of Themyscira, Founding Member of the Justice League, Demigoddess, Goddess of War, Princess of the Amazons '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Stamina, Godlike Senses, Flight, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Immortality (Type 1), Sub-Atomic Destruction with her Sword, Bypassing Durability with her Sword, Weapon Mastery, Heightened Statistics, Can summon weapons made of energy, Telepathy (can control soldiers), Can likely summon the spirits of any warriors, Mind Manipulation (Can hypnotize others with her Lasso of Truth), Illusion Creation (Can create illusions that modify her appearance), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, Electricity Manipulation, Resistance to Magic, Death Manipulation, Telepathy, Illusion Creation, Poison Manipulation, and Disease Manipulation (The blessings of Demeter protect Wonder Woman from all known earthly poisons and illnesses) and Reality Warping, Can survive in space, Can make her opponent unable to tell a lie with her Lasso of Truth, Can call upon the power of the Godwave, Can speak with animals and easily learn new languages due to the blessings of Athena and Artemis Attack Potency: 'At least '''Multi-Solar System level+ '(Comparable to Superman, can harm Olympian Pele) to at least 'Multi-Galaxy level+ '(Breaks Chronus' Scepterwas powerful enough to hold the Godwave, [https://imgur.com/a/5Bk9L Godwave can caused destruction on universal scale], harmed Nekron [Who can fight with White Lantern Sinestro, who became one with The White Light Enity], superior to Hal Jordan [Who can fight against Ion Krona, escaped Black Lantern Spectre, harmed Mongul II]), likely 'High Multiverse level+ '(Lifting the Spectre, which weight as much as eternity, rocked the Heavens in the fight with Superman, one of the most powerful beings to walk on earth ), possibly '''Outerverse level to High Outerverse level (She is one of the most powerful beings ever to walk the earth, which includes Superman, Supergirl http://i.imgur.com/1F9euP9.jpg Supergirl is one of three most powerful beings in the Omniverse, Superboy, Spectre http://i.imgur.com/kZB68wx.jpg Who's superior to Death, White Lantern Kyle Rayner [Kyle can enter The Source, rewrote the Life Equation, resphaped Reality, created a Source Wall], Oblivion https://imgur.com/1uKcmHi Who almost destroyed Reality, Power Girl https://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/9/98379/1973413-page13.jpg Who stronger than Supergirl when they fought against each other, Hal Jordan http://i.imgur.com/Os5si9M.jpg Hal Jordan killed a weakened Mandrakk, Black Racer http://i.imgur.com/MiqRNDX.jpg Who beyond the Anti-Life Equation and even Death), likely Higher (Haven't found her limit yet, stronger when remove the bracelets) Speed: Massively FTL+ '''(Can enter the speed force on her own, somewhat comparable to Flash), likely '''Infinite (Time completely stop when going at the speed of light) to Immeasurable '''(Can keep up with Superman, react to Olympians attack, Tags Zoom, almost as fast as The Flash Flash can run away from a restrained Black Racer), possibly '''Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Infinite '''(Can lift eternity), likely '''Immeasurable, possibly Irrelevant Striking Strength: '''At least '''Multi-Solar System level+ to at least Multi-Galaxy level+, likely High Multiversal+, possibly Outerverse level to High Outerverse level Durability: 'At least '''Multi-Solar System level+ '''to at least '''Multi-Galaxy level+ '(Survived attacks from Ares in his dimension, Deflects an attack equal to Zeus's lightning, tanked Zeus's lightning, Wonder Woman took Nekron's Lightning and kept going), likely 'High Multiverse level+ '(Took blast from Quantum Zealot, Deflects Olympians combined attack), possibly '''Outerverse level to High Outerverse level (Took hits from Power Girl) Stamina: '''Godlike '''Range: '''Likely '''High Multiversal+, likely Outerverse level to High Outerverse level Standard Equipment: ''' * '''Bracelets of Submission: Wonder Woman's indestructible bracelets that were forged from the remnants of the Aegis Shield wielded by Zeus. They can harmlessly deflect virtually any projectile or attack, even defending against the mighty Omega Beams of Darkseid. When crossed, Wonder Woman can create a hemispherical barrier positioned in front of her to defend against attacks that she would not be able to deflect, such as large explosions. Also, Diana can channel Zeus' lightning through them to strike her foes by striking the bracelets together. * Lasso of Truth: Diana's most famous and iconic weapon, it is a magical lasso forged and blessed by the gods. to be completely indestructible even to entities as powerful as Superman. Also, Hestia blessed it with the fires of her hearth so that all caught in its clutches will be forced to tell the truth, no matter how much they resist questioning. The Lasso has also been known to be able to restore the memories of others, hypnotize others, dispel illusions, and offer a measure of protection against magical attacks for those within its radius. The lasso seems to be able to alter its length according to Diana's wishes and she can also use it as a whip if necessary. * Tiara of Athena: A crown given to the Amazons by the goddess of wisdom, it enhances Diana's senses and strengthens her mind against mental attacks. Also, it can be used as a boomerang-like projectile sharp enough to slice the throat of Superman and temporarily incapacitate him. Intelligence: '''Very high '''Weaknesses: '''Wonder Woman is weak to sharp objects such as spears, swords, bullets, etc., she can only use the Godwave for a few minutes or she will go insane. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Godwave: With focused meditation and prayer, Diana can channel the power of the Godwave, one of the primordial cosmic forces of the DC Universe, greatly amplifying all of her abilities and shrouding her in a powerful divine aura. However, overuse of this ability will eventually render her insane, forcing her to use this sparingly. Others Notable Victories: Thor (Too EZ) Notable Losses: Storm (WTF?) Rogue (as above) Lightning Farron (as above) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Female Characters Category:Amazon Category:Superheros Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Outliers Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Telepathy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Tier 3